


Galway Boy

by TomHiddleston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomHiddleston/pseuds/TomHiddleston
Summary: 鸡尾酒play





	Galway Boy

Peter烦躁的把物理试卷塞进书包里，他实在不敢相信自己和男孩的交集居然只有该死的物理题目。可是能怎么办呢，半个月前物理系迎新晚会上，新生代表Tony Stark走上台的一瞬间，他就确定了自己的性取向。

他甚至觉得自己一直伪装在纯良外表下的阴暗欲望，被这个不自知的男孩轻易引爆了，琴键上灵活的手指一定也很适合用来做些更美妙的事;那双比灯光还璀璨的眼睛如果浸着泪一定更加勾人;奥，还有那因专注而抿起的饱满红唇，就应该含着自己为他胀痛的东西，天哪，他简直迫不及待的想撕毁男孩身上风度翩翩的正装，就把他按到钢琴上狠狠的侵犯，让他的哭喊呻吟和着混乱的琴声，一定好听极了……

不知为何，Peter总觉得对这个陌生又惊艳的学弟，有一种宿命般的熟悉感。于是Peter就开始谨慎的靠近，甚至因为Tony加入了科技社团，但两个人唯一的接触也只是学弟安分又乖巧的来讨教了一道题目，实在没有丝毫僭越，虽然当晚Peter就回想着男孩满是风情的眉眼与长睫狠狠撸了几发。

从那天起Peter就开始疯狂的刷物理试卷，期待着再次听到男孩的声音：“学长，能请教一下这个问题么？”，少年的问询带着上扬得尾音，听起来更像是撒娇，再配合着忽闪忽闪的蜜糖色眼睛，Peter觉得这个男孩让他去杀人放火，他都会失智的一口应允。

他就这样压抑又过火的期待了一周，没有期限的等待让他很烦躁，他在凌晨两点打算开车去喝一杯，他这样简直像是为情所困的无知少女，只是更变态一点。

黑发绿眼的调酒师把特调递给他时还暧昧的摸了一把青年正在旺盛生长的肌肉，“啧，小甜心，要不要去后面玩一玩？”Peter打量着长腿窄腰的男人，确实带着一种危险的诱惑力，可现在自己满心都是那个明艳的少年，艳遇这种事情还是点到为止吧。

刚出口的拒绝就被一阵尖叫与欢呼遮过了声音，Peter转过头就看到了那个人群中央的发光体——自己心心念念的男孩。他穿着最普通的黑白长袖衫，宽松的牛仔裤被卷到小腿，露出可爱的脚踝。鞋子被随意的踢到一边，赤着脚站在椅子上踢踢踏踏的跳着那首热辣的小调。

男孩举起手时，还会因为过低的裤腰露出漂亮的腰线和一小片白皙的皮肤，Peter想让他暴露出更多，又嫉妒的想把外泄的春光完全遮挡，他知道下面尖叫的人群中有多少像他一样觊觎着男孩。

或许是青年的目光太赤裸裸，引的调酒师嗤笑出声，“奥～冲着Tony来的，我可以帮你，青年人。”Peter抿唇看向邪笑的男人“Tony是我们店的钢琴师，不过偶尔兴致来了也会跳上一段，god，你看到这个扭腰了么？他可真辣！”这句赞叹让青年暗自腹诽：他就应该被我操到再也不能出来卖弄！Peter端起酒杯一饮而尽，“帮我，多少钱都行”

男人得意的笑起来，“不，这可比钱有意思多了你只需要在这里等到打烊，请他喝上一杯这个，他一定会对你非常坦诚”，青年接过着那杯孔雀绿，“就这样？那我需要回报什么呢？” “这杯酒叫邪神，它可是有魔法的，至于回报……” 黑色的指尖还没碰到Peter的胸肌就被一双大手攥住，有着夸张肌肉的金发男人恶狠狠的将调酒师拉到怀里，在耳边发出警告“Loki，你的小屁股还想要被我锁起来，对么？”

Peter识趣的端起酒坐到了角落，贪恋的盯着那个漂亮又火辣的少年，肆意的从肉感的翘臀巡视到性感的腰窝，再到每一个细微诱人的表情，都让他觉得口干舌燥。

少年每跳完一段就有热情的姑娘把酒杯喂到他的唇边，换取一个挑逗的wink, 还有一个金发姑娘咬着青橄榄，大胆的用舌头送进少年的唇齿，这让他嫉妒的攥紧了酒杯，他发誓要让少年再也没有机会吻别的人。

直到黎明将至，欢呼的人们逐渐散去，少年摇头晃脑的甩着汗湿的棕色卷发朝自己走过来，Peter才低下头敛去了眼中浓烈的占有欲。

“学长？”少年的声音还是软糯又礼貌，仿佛和跳热舞的男孩并非一人。“你是在等我嘛？”，Peter换上温和的笑容，把酒杯推向笑嘻嘻的少年，“对啊，刚好看到你就想等你喝一杯”，少年接过酒杯，挑起眉端详着漂亮的孔雀绿，Peter紧张的握紧十指，看着少年品尝那杯“邪神”，最后还探出舌尖舔尽边缘流下的酒痕，Peter希望这杯酒有用，不然他接下来的作为可能会吓坏这个种下欲念还一脸懵懂的少年。

Peter耐心的和他的漂亮男孩聊着不痛不痒的话题，等到明显的酡红晕满双颊，才不着痕迹的将话题从爱尔兰民谣转移到这间酒吧，“所以，Tony为什么要来这里兼职呢？”“唔...我和老头子吵了一架，他把我赶了出来，总要有有地方住啊，而且——”少年故作神秘的停下，眨着眼睛慢慢凑过来，让Peter瞬间心跳紊乱屏住呼吸，“而且，你常来这里呀，Parker学长。”

这可真是意外的坦诚，少年的表白让Peter大脑里绽开了一场盛大的烟火，“Tony...你，你是说...”不确定的询问被少年笑嘻嘻的吻打断，“学长，你一定要这么不解风情么？”反客为主的噙住柔嫩的唇瓣，“Tony,你绝对不知道我想对你做些什么”，不知天高地厚的少年大胆的捏上了Peter的分身，逼得Peter咬紧了牙关才没发出声音，“好啊，show me，Mr.Parker.”

大门还敞开着，如果有人在黎明将至时路过这间酒吧，就能看到两个男孩激烈的热吻。Tony的衣裤早已被褪去丢在一旁，胸前两粒娇艳的乳珠水光淋漓，左边的还在被Peter吸允亵玩，Peter坏心的咬住乳头轻轻拉扯，如愿以偿听到少年又痛又爽的呻吟，“啊...不，轻点...Peter，把门关上...”Peter隔着内裤舔了下少年勃起的欲望，“可我不认为你还能忍得住。”

腰带被性急的男孩解开，之前在琴键上优雅灵活的手指攥住Peter的性器，轻轻撸动两下又划过湿润的铃口，少年舔着他的耳垂调笑：“奥...学长，比我想象的还要大一些呢...”，很好，原来不只是他自己抱着无数下流幻想。

少年看着有些肉感，但抱起来着实很轻，Peter轻松的把男孩放在大理石吧台上，冰凉的触感让男孩不满的发出哼咛，却被Peter分开膝盖止住了挣扎，“耐心点Tony，”说完就埋下头给了男孩一个漂亮的深喉，男孩被突然袭来的快感刺激的头皮发麻，攥着Peter的短发发出短促的惊呼，“好好享受，这是奖励给诚实孩子的快乐。”

Peter仔细的舔过柱身微凸的脉络，少年的性器很可爱，勃起后有一点微微的上翘，像是迫不及待的勾引着Peter将它含住。用薄唇包裹住敏感的头部轻轻吸允，舌尖卷过顶端的小口，让它吐出更多淫荡的黏液。少年被这样刺激的侍弄逼出撩人的呻吟，急切的挺动胯部想更深的埋入湿热的口腔，Peter却偏偏坏心的不肯让男孩满足，不顾Tony委屈的呜咽吐出性器，用上些力气咬上细嫩的大腿内侧，留下一圈色情的齿痕。

Peter微微起身安抚的给了少年一个缠绵的深吻，就看到他手边冰桶里的半瓶Flaming Sex，青年含着酒再次吻上柔嫩的唇，情迷意乱的男孩只顾着追逐情人的舌，任由红色的酒液淅淅沥沥的滴到胸前，滑过小腹，最后濡湿羞处稀疏的耻毛，染得一片淫靡。坏透了的学长手上悄悄拿起冰块，贴上男孩胸前肿胀的乳尖。冰凉的刺激让男孩颤抖着挣扎，焦糖色的大眼睛也因难耐的触感蓄满了泪，沾湿了卷翘的长睫，“呜...拿开，不要...Peter,好凉的...”

分开男孩的双腿把两人的欲望握在一起撸动，“真的不要么Tony?”想要摆脱胸前的冰凉又迫不及待的想得到释放，少年被欺负的不知怎么回答只能委屈把头埋在Peter胸前，发出断断续续的呻吟和呜咽。可爱的少年总是能让人心软，可惜Peter是个坏透了的混蛋，他只想把压抑已久的肮脏想法都在少年身上实践一遍。

把半融的冰块转移到左边的殷红，含住被折磨到麻木的右乳，这样交错的玩弄让大男孩慌乱的推拒，泪水大颗大颗的掉下来，连身子都有些瑟缩，“Peter...啊...别这样”，带着哭腔的声音软糯又勾人，Peter笑着舔过男孩可怜的泪痕，“你这样叫我的名字，真是好听极了。”

被Tony取悦到的青年把冰块丢到一边，喝了一口酒重新含住少年硬挺的欲望，高热的性器被冰凉的液体包裹着，过分的快感让少年无助的蜷起脚趾，只能呼喊着罪魁祸首的名字，“Peter，Peter...不行，奥...快点...”少年迷乱颠倒的请求实在可爱，Peter吐出变得温热的酒，给了Tony几个痛快的深喉，又用灵活的舌尖快速的舔弄着马眼，让他痛快的释放在自己口腔中。

“呼...好棒...Peter”，吐出精液，把脱力的男孩抱坐到腿上，Tony哼哼唧唧的主动环上他的脖颈，喘息的湿热气流喷洒在跳动的血管处，让Peter不自觉的抿着唇收紧了双臂。顺过气的小猫咪开始慵懒而不讲道理的发号施令：“我累了，你抱我进去睡觉。”很好，十足就是爽完不负责的小混蛋！可惜Peter不打算惯着这只娇宠的猫儿，既然准备余生都养在身边，那就该从现在开始调教了不是么？

不轻不重的一掌甩到丰满挺翘的屁股上，怀中的少年不满的扭动着身体“操！你打我！”“嘶……”按住少年的大腿又甩下一巴掌，让两瓣臀肉上留下了匀称的红痕，“别乱动！”因隐忍而格外低沉的声音在此时过分性感，少年为此得意的挑起眉，舔过Peter滚动的喉结，又在奶油色的锁骨上留下小小的吮痕“你不让我睡，还不让我自己动着爽一爽，怎么比我还混蛋？”

Peter被少年撩拨的有些气息不稳，“放心，我淫荡的小男孩，这就让你爽到哭出来。”少年被摆成跪趴的姿势放置在吧台上，双腿被迫分开，漂亮又淫靡的小穴像陈列的商品一样任人观赏。刚刚的冰水把少年的下体浸染出泛着水光的艳红，这让Peter想把他弄得更湿一些。

因为姿势原因少年优美的线条更加凸现，Peter着迷的俯下身，一寸一寸吻过少年光洁的背，极尽虔诚。他把暗红的液体倾倒在少年性感的腰窝，再放肆的享用男孩和美酒，伸出舌头舔过腰部的敏感区，让少年为阵阵酥痒难耐的仰起脖颈，像一只脆弱的天鹅。小股酒液因为少年的动作顺着股沟流下去，浸润着穴口淫荡的皱褶。

Peter的手指顺着暗红的痕迹滑下去，借着酒液的润滑轻轻戳刺着那个最私秘的入口。被入侵的感觉让少年难受又不安，“唔…不行的，Peter...”，青年吻着Tony微颤的肩膀，左手握住男孩的前端撸动抚慰，借着快感诱骗少年沉溺其中，狡猾的再探入一指扩张着紧致的甬道，为自己彻底占有男孩做着准备。

两根修长的手指在蜜穴内抽送搅弄，小心又放肆的用指腹探寻着肉壁上的敏感处，直到触到软嫩的一小处微凹，才像布好陷阱的猎人一般满意的停下动作，“Tony,搬来和我住好不好？”陷于情事的少年被突然抛出的问题吓了一跳，“操你的！非要现在说嘛？我他妈才不...啊！呜...”气急败坏的拒绝被狠狠按压栗状腺的汹涌快感强制打断，食指还在揉捻着脆弱敏感的腺体，第一次被刺激前列腺的男孩完全丢了理智，失神的张着嘴巴，任由诞水在精致的下颌上滑出色情又下流的水痕，漂亮的焦糖色眼睛也是涣散失焦，可怜的蕴着泪儿，Peter几乎是怜惜的吻去少年的泪水，心里暗想着还没有正式开始，他的宝贝已经哭了太多次了，明天那双漂亮的眼睛要是肿起来，可太心疼人了呵！

不同主人狼狈破碎又瘫软淫靡的样子，小Tony又精神抖擞的硬了起来，像是亲昵的对Peter表达着这具身体对亵玩的享受。Peter低笑着用拇指摩挲着少年圆润的顶部，两处敏感带都被掌控揉弄，让男孩紧张的绷紧身体又不敢乱动，只得讨好的侧过头亲吻着掌控者的唇角。

聪明又乖巧的讨好让Peter受用的亲了亲主动凑过来的红唇，“所以，Tony到底愿不愿意来和我一起住呢？”精明的捕猎者继续诱哄猎物跳入陷阱，“啊...别按...愿意！呜...我愿意…别按那里...”“好的，乖男孩。”得到满意的回答让Peter心情极好，也不再欺负自己的小猫儿，干脆的抽出三根湿淋淋的手指，带出丰沛的肠液沾满了整只右手，又滴滴嗒嗒落在桌面上，淫乱至极。

少年大口大口的喘息，脸上还带着情欲的潮红，他还在幻想是自己的妥协换来了情人的心软，结束了这太过火的情事与快感，直到情人灼热的硬物顶上了自己还未完全闭合的穴口，才后知后觉的意识到危险。漫长的前戏消耗了少年太多体力，现在软绵绵的推拒在Peter眼中根本就是欲拒还迎的勾引，轻易地把男孩的双手举过头顶，继续一寸一寸把忍耐多时的胀痛挺进少年湿热甬道。

刚刚扩张的手指和青年叫嚣的欲望实在差的太多，仅是进入一个头部就让少年痛的绷紧了身体，“呜...好痛，进不去的，Peter...”，青年忍下暴虐的欲火，耐心的抚弄着穴口处被撑开的皱褶，“Tony，别怕，你想让我这样对待你，我肮脏的男孩儿早就想被我这样操干了，对不对？”下流的话语分散了少年被侵占的胀痛，小穴诚实的缩紧几下，分泌出更多渴望的液体，“别...别说呀...”坏心的把被淫水染得亮晶晶的食指举到少年面前，“为什么不说，你看你下面淫荡的小嘴，急的流了这么多口水，自己来含住它尝一尝，乖男孩，让它把大肉棒吞进去，好不好？”

趁着男孩被下流的话哄的羞乱，Peter咬着牙挤进了大半个柱身，肉棒被软嫩湿滑的血肉热情的包裹，紧致的吸允，极致的快感让青年忍不住低喘出声。“呜...好痛...你是混蛋嘛？！”缓缓抽出一小段性器，再凭着记忆凶狠的撞上敏感的栗状腺，几次顶弄就让男孩的呼痛叫骂化为粘腻的呻吟，感受到身下人的转变，Peter才痛痛快快的整根没入销魂的小穴，“这不是吃都进去了么，我天赋异禀的Tony。”

“啊...好胀...呜Peter，”粗壮的性器每一次插入与抽出都精准的摩擦过脆弱的腺体，爽到肉壁紧紧的绞裹着柱身，整个肉穴都被操干成Peter的形状。他不用看就知道，现在男孩精致的小脸上一定满是可怜的水。囊袋与会阴频繁的撞击声，性器冲撞时小穴淫水的咕叽声，还有男孩失控放荡的呻吟声，混合成最烈性的催情药，让红了眼的青年只想狠狠挺动腰胯，侵占到男孩的最深处。

Peter低下头，额前的汗顺着垂下的棕发滴到男孩丰满的翘臀上，大手肆意揉捏着滑腻的臀肉，再将臀瓣分开，直白的盯着两人交合的部位。原本羞涩闭合的小穴被粗大的肉棒完全撑开了，再看不到一丝皱褶；连穴肉粉嫩的颜色也被蹂躏成烂熟的艳红，内里含不下的淫液顺着缝隙流下来，又被青年粗暴狠戾的抽插磨成乳白色泡沫，粘腻的装点在穴口，让男孩看起来就淫荡又下流，就像是随便把几个硬币丢到他的酒杯里，就能让他跪下给你口一发的money boy。

身后大力的冲撞让男孩的上身完全瘫软在吧台上，胸前娇嫩的双乳早就被桌面磨破了皮，却还只顾得沉迷在后穴激烈的快感中，甚至食髓知味的摇动着小屁股咿咿呀呀的求欢：“啊嗯...奥，快啊...要到了...”Peter咬着牙抬起男孩的胯骨，媚肉因为高潮愉快的痉挛缩紧，这让的让青年根本做不到停下动作等Tony享受过渡，反而在少年以为到了极限的时刻，又加大了挺动的力度，带着哭叫的男孩攀上另一个绝顶的高潮。

“呃...”青年也痛快的射在了少年体内，抽出疲软的性器餍足的趴在男孩肩头喘息，他的男孩现在就像是完全被玩坏了，浑身湿淋淋的泛着情欲的粉红，后穴因为长时间的使用还不能完全闭合，可怜兮兮的向外吐着黏白的液体，整个人连抬手的气力都没有，只能像猫儿一样在Peter身下发出细小的哼咛。

他把Tony抱上车的时候不禁为这种不设防笑出了声，过度的疲累让少年都没有问要把自己带到哪儿去，就心安理得的盖着车里的外套睡了过去。Peter吻了吻少年小刷子一样卷翘得睫毛，“我们回家，Tony。”

———————————————————分割线

彩蛋：  
Thor: “Loki，你就这样把Tony丢给那个陌生人？是不是…”  
Loki: “傻子，你看到过小蜜糖的手机么？打开就是那个小子，我是在帮他们”（笑的一脸无辜）  
Thor: “弟弟！不准你再叫他蜜糖！所以你是说...”  
Loki（伸出食指封住兄长的唇，抬腰在thor胯下那团硬硬的鼓胀上来回摩擦）“brother，你觉得现在是说这些的好时候么？或许你还没有满足我呢”  
Thor：“as your wish , brother mine.”


End file.
